Mork and Mindy the drama
by Moonless night writer
Summary: Mindy is attacked. Mork couldn't react in time to save her. What to do? I am having writers' block. Please read and review. Thanks I redid the story and will post the final draft in a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Boulder Colorado. Mindy was in the kitchen and Mork was still up in the attic. There was a creek and the ladder landed on the floor and Mork walked down.

"Good morning" Mindy said.

Mork yawned and smiled at her.

"I have to go to work early." she said. She started to fry an egg totally forgetting Mork came from a ship shaped like one. He also evolved from chickens.

As anyone shocked would he screamed in horror. That surprised Mindy so much she jumped and knocked the pan on the floor spilling the contents.

"Mork!" Mindy exclaimed. Mork felt bad. He leaned over and helped clean up. Instead Mindy decided to have a bowl of cereal. Mork did the same and they talked about what they are going to do that day.

"I am going to study the leader of the shoppers." Mork said.

"What do you mean Mork?" Mindy asked.

"You know that thing that hangs on the wall. It has one eye and people always look and sometimes wave at it." Mindy thought for awhile.

"You mean a security camera?"

"Is that what that thing is?" Mork asked. Mindy smiled in an amused manner and nodded. Realizing he didn't have anything to do he decided to go to work with Mindy.

Since it was warm out they decided to walk to the music store. They talked a bit as they walked. Things were going really well, that was until they heard yelling. They turned around quickly. A young man was pointing a gun at them. They didn't have time to react rationally. If he was thinking clearly Mork would have showed down time, moved Mindy out of the way and the two could make their escape.

Instead Mork turned to fast and that caused him to bump into Mindy. Mindy fell forward and she reached back to catch herself instinctively. She accidentally hit Mork. He fell forward and he reached out and somehow he hit the ground first. She fell on top of him. He was unhurt but Mindy twisted her ankle in the fall. The gun was shot during all this. It was aimed at her heart but since she fell the bullet hit her arm.

He instinctively held her close to himself. The young man realized his plan went wrong and that there are witnesses turned on his heel and ran away. The two laid still for awhile and then Mork gentility picked her up and made his way back to Mindy's apartment.

Mindy was in shock and didn't say anything until they got into the apartment.

"Mork?" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah Min?" He asked as he set her down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Well Min, let me demonstrate" He turned real fast and reenacted for her the young man shooting at them and the two of them falling. He ended by throwing himself on the floor and in a silly female voice said "Mork?"

Mindy started to come out her daze and looked up at him (he stood up after he imitated her). She did manage a weak smile.

"Min." He walked around the couch and knelt down and took her hand (not the arm that was shot).


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Mind, I won't leave your side." Mork said. He then got up and went to the phone.

"Mork! What are you doing?" She asked realizing that he did leave her.

"I am calling Pops. He will know what to do." He picked up the phone and wiggled his fingers in the air to dial the phone (unlike how humans dial). Mindy continued to lay on the couch.

"Hey Dad. Yeah it's me Mork. We have a problem. Someone tried to rob us. Mindy is fine but she twisted her ankle." He tried to explain about Mindy being shot but Fred interrupted. Mork listened for a bit and finally the two hung up.

Mork went back to Mindy and held her good hand. He tried to assure her that everything would be ok. Mindy managed to smile even though her ankle and arm hurt.

While they waited for Mindy's dad to show up Mork had given her ice for her leg and a towel for her arm since it was bleeding.

There was a knock on the door and before Mork could get to it Fred burst in.

* * *

"What happened?!" He exclaimed and almost knocked Mork over. He then saw the gun shot wound.

"Dad!" Mindy said. She tried to sit up. Mork walked around and grabbed her around middle and pulled her up to a sitting position.

* * *

Fred went to his daughter and leaned over to look at the gun shot. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Fred was visibly shaking. Mork tried to explain but Mindy interrupted him.

"I am ok Dad. Sure my leg and arm hurts but I am going to live."

"Did you call the cops Mindy?" Fred asked.

"No not yet."

"You haven't even got that thing out of your arm. You should go to the hospital." Fred said trying to keep calm.

They got up and Mork gently carried Mindy to Fred's car. Mindy and Fred talked but Mork was very quiet. A lot of things were on his mind. What if they want to examine him? What are they going to do about the young man who shot Mindy?

The three of them got to the hospital and Mork carried Mindy in the door and set her in a wheel chair. They were seen quickly. Mindy was quickly discharged and they went back to Mindy's house.

Fred called the cops to report the attempted robbery. After dealing with the cops Fred finally went back to his home.

It was getting late and after diner (where Mork was more than happy to help Mindy with) Mork helped Mindy to her room. He decided since it was hard for Mindy to walk on the twisted ankle he should sleep on the couch in case she needed him. He did so but he slept vertically laying on the couch.

* * *

That night almost went well until Mindy got a nightmare. In her dream she was walking alone down a street at night. Someone jumped out at her. She screamed in her dream. In reality she started to whimper and then she cried out. Mork slowly woke up and then he woke with a start. He almost fell off the couch face first as he did so. He quickly got her bedroom door and opened it. He saw Mindy sitting up and looking around and crying out.

"Mindy" Mork said and came into the room and sat human like on the edge of the bed. She was still scared as Mork put a gentle arm around her. It took a few moments but Mindy finally calmed down. She rest her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Mind?" Mork asked.

"I guess I had a bad dream." She described it to him and he listened politely. Mindy was sure the dream was because of the robbery that happened to them earlier. Mork agreed.

* * *

The two talked for awhile.

Meanwhile, outside something else was going on. Exidor was walking by Mindy's apartment talking to his imaginary friends.

* * *

"I told you we have to buy some food." he said angrily. He got deep into conversation with them and he almost ran into as luck would have it the gun man.

"Excuse me." he said and walked around him. The gun man was still nervous about the messed up shooting jumped as Exidor brushed by him.

Exidor threw a pebble at Mindy's window. Mork heard it and opened the door to the apartment.

"Dad. Is that you?" He asked. Exidor in the meantime was climbing through the window.

"Son. Is that you?" He replied. Mork helped Exidor in the window. As he did so he spotted the young gun man standing on the sidewalk watching the odd sight.

In the excitement of seeing the young man he totally forgot about Exidor and dropped him on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny day in Boulder Colorado. Mindy was in the kitchen and Mork was still up in the attic. There was a creek and the ladder landed on the floor and Mork walked down.

"Good morning" Mindy said.

Mork yawned and smiled at her.

"I have to go to work early." she said. She started to fry an egg totally forgetting Mork came from a ship shaped like one. He also evolved from chickens.

As anyone shocked would be he screamed in horror. That surprised Mindy so much she jumped and knocked the pan on the floor spilling the contents.

"Mork!" Mindy exclaimed. Mork felt bad. He leaned over and helped clean up. Instead Mindy decided to have a bowl of cereal. Mork did the same and they talked about what they are going to do that day.

"I am going to study the leader of the shoppers." Mork said.

"What do you mean Mork?" Mindy asked.

"You know that thing that hangs on the wall. It has one eye and people always look and sometimes wave at it." Mindy thought for awhile.

"You mean a security camera?"

"Is that what that thing is?" Mork asked. Mindy smiled in an amused manner and nodded. Realizing he didn't have anything to do he decided to go to work with Mindy.

Since it was warm out they decided to walk to the music store. They talked a bit as they walked. Things were going really well, that was until they heard yelling. They turned around quickly. A young man was pointing a gun at them. They didn't have time to react rationally.

Instead Mork turned too fast and that caused him to bump into Mindy. Mindy fell forward and she reached back to catch herself instinctively. She accidentally hit Mork. He fell forward and he reached out and somehow he hit the ground first. She fell on top of him. He was unhurt but Mindy twisted her ankle in the fall. The gun was shot during all this. It was aimed at her heart but since she fell the bullet hit her arm.

He instinctively held her close to himself. The young man realized his plan went wrong and that there are witnesses turned on his heel and ran away. The two laid still for awhile and then Mork gentility picked her up and made his way back to Mindy's apartment.

Mindy was in shock and didn't say anything until they got into the apartment.

"Mork?" She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah Min?" He asked as he set her down on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Well Min, let me demonstrate" He turned around real fast and reenacted for her the young man shooting at them and the two of them falling. He ended by throwing himself on the floor and in a silly female voice said "Mork?"

Mindy started to come out her daze and looked up at him (he stood up after he imitated her). She did manage a weak smile.

"Min." He walked around the couch and knelt down and took her hand (not the arm that was shot).

"Don't worry Min, I won't leave your side." Mork said. He then got up and went to the phone.

"Mork! What are you doing?" She asked realizing that he did leave her.

"I am calling Pops. He will know what to do." He picked up the phone and wiggled his fingers in the air to dial the phone (unlike how humans dial). Mindy continued to lay on the couch.

"Hey Dad. Yeah it's me Mork. We have a problem. Someone tried to rob us. Mindy is fine but she twisted her ankle." He tried to explain about Mindy being shot but Fred interrupted. Mork listened for a bit and finally the two hung up.

Mork went back to Mindy and held her good hand. He tried to assure her that everything would be ok. Mindy managed to smile even though her ankle and arm hurt.

While they waited for Mindy's dad to show up Mork had given her ice for her leg and a towel for her arm since it was bleeding.

There was a knock on the door and before Mork could get to it Fred burst in.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed and almost knocked Mork over. He then saw the gun shot wound.

"Dad!" Mindy said. She tried to sit up. Mork walked around and grabbed her around middle and pulled her up to a sitting position.

Fred went to his daughter and leaned over to look at the gun shot. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Fred was visibly shaking. Mork tried to explain but Mindy interrupted him.

"I am ok Dad. Sure my leg and arm hurts but I am going to live."

"Did you call the cops Mindy?" Fred asked.

"No not yet."

"You haven't even got that thing out of your arm. You should go to the hospital." Fred said trying to keep calm.

They got up and Mork gently carried Mindy to Fred's car. Mindy and Fred talked but Mork was very quiet. A lot of things were on his mind. What if they want to examine him? What are they going to do about the young man who shot Mindy?

The three of them got to the hospital and Mork carried Mindy in the door and set her in a wheel chair. They were seen quickly. Mindy was quickly discharged and they went back to her apartment.

Fred called the cops to report the attempted robbery. After dealing with the cops Fred finally went back to his home.

It was getting late and after diner (where Mork was more than happy to help Mindy with) Mork helped Mindy to her room. He decided since it was hard for Mindy to walk on the twisted ankle he should sleep on the couch in case she needed him. He did so but he slept vertically laying on the couch.

That night almost went well until Mindy got a nightmare. In her dream she was walking alone down a street at night. Someone jumped out at her. She screamed in her dream. In reality she started to whimper and then she cried out. Mork slowly woke up and then he woke with a start. He almost fell off the couch face first as he did so. He quickly got her bedroom door and opened it. He saw Mindy sitting up and looking around and crying out.

"Mindy" Mork said and came into the room and sat human like on the edge of the bed. She was still scared as Mork put a gentle arm around her. It took a few moments but Mindy finally calmed down. She rest her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Min?" Mork asked.

"I guess I had a bad dream." She described it to him and he listened politely. Mindy was sure the dream was because of the robbery that happened to them earlier. Mork agreed.

The two talked for awhile.

Meanwhile, outside something else was going on. Exidor was walking by Mindy's apartment talking to his imaginary friends.

"I told you we have to buy some food." he said angrily. He got deep into conversation with them and he almost ran into, as luck would have it, the gun man.

"Excuse me." he said and walked around him. The gun man was still nervous about the messed up shooting jumped as Exidor brushed by him.

Exidor threw a pebble at Mindy's window. Mork heard it and opened the door to the apartment.

"Dad. Is that you?" He asked. Exidor in the meantime was climbing through the window.

"Son. Is that you?" He replied. Mork helped Exidor in the window. As he did so he spotted the young gun man standing on the sidewalk watching the odd sight.

In the excitement of seeing the young man he totally forgot about Exidor and dropped him on the floor.

Exidor got up as Mork stood by the window looking down. The gun man was right where he could see him.

Mork looked around. Above the young man was a banner stretched over the street. Mork pointed at it and using his powers caused the string to break. The banner fell onto the young man. The man struggled around for a bit.

Exidor stood up and grasped Mork by his shoulders. Mork moved by him and was soon opening the door. All this motion caused Exidor to fall over again as he got bumped pretty hard.

Mindy during all this was still in her room. She heard all the noise and Exidor's voice. A few thoughts crossed her mind. One was annoyance as she never really liked Exidor. The second was her wondering what all the commotion about.

She tried to get out of the bed. She grabbed the door to help herself up. Exidor was surprised by Mork running out of the apartment didn't notice Mindy in the door way. He turned to go after Mork and bumped Mindy.

Mork was down the stairs and watching the young man struggle. Mindy was struggling to get up and go back out into the living area. Exidor didn't know what Mork was so excited about was watching out the window.

Mindy managed to get by Exidor and saw the young man and hurried as well as she could to the phone and called the cops.

Meanwhile the gun man was trying to get up. Mork watched and tried to come up with a way to stop him.

Mindy hung up the phone and got to the window and watched along with Exidor.

The young man got up and tried to run away. Mork pointed at a street sign and sparks flew from it. The young man was shocked and looked at it in wonder for a moment.

Mork didn't know if the man had the gun or not. He knew he had to stop him from getting away but he didn't want to fight. Violence went against his beliefs.

The young man turned to run away and Mork caused another spark to hit the street sign and there was some flames that suddenly appeared. Not knowing there was a small spill of gas Mork accidentally caused a fire. The flames shot up and burned out. The fire only burned for a few seconds.

Exidor thought it was a sign of God. He started yelling to the young man to repent. Mindy did have to agree it sure looked like that even though she knew Mork accidentally started the fire.

When the flames appear both Mork and the young man ducked down and covered their heads. Slow the man stood up and looked around.

"Holy Cow!" he exclaimed.

Mork finally stood up and tried to calm down from being surprised like that. That didn't last long because he was surprised by flashing red lights. The cops finally came. Officers pulled up to the scene and jumped out of their cars. They quickly arrested the suspect and soon they were leaving the scene.

Later that evening Mork had to make his report to Orson.

"Mork calling Orson. Come in Orson," he said and closed his eyes. Orson answered him.

"What do you have this week Mork?"

"Today I need to talk about thinking of things quickly. Today I had to do so to stop someone from getting away". He then explained about the shooting suspect.

"Do all Earth people need to think quickly?"

"It seems so your eclipse-ness. You see people are always talking about exercising this activity. You see they say things such as 'jumping to conclusions", 'thinking on their feet', 'pushing their luck', and running out of time'"

"It seems this activity is important if they do it so often," Orson said agreeing.

"Yes, sir. Until next time this is Mork signing off from Boulder, Colorado. Nanu Nanu"


End file.
